The ease of bending and sitting a toilet is determined by a person's size, or height if you will. Toilet heights are designed for the average height person, which ranges from about 5′9″ for males to about 5′5″ for females. Those of lesser or great height can be at significant disadvantage with regard to toilet accessibility and comfort, especially if any physical limitations exist. The present device provides for adjustment of a toilet's height so that a myriad of individual heights can be accommodated.